board8fandomcom-20200216-history
You Are Now - An Illustrated CYOA
An ongoing CYOA webcomic created by FAHtastic that started on 11/11/2011. Currently has over 1,200 commands illustrated over 2,300 pages. Cast Christopher Mitchell Age: 17 YEARS OLD. A SIMPLE YOUNG MAN with AVERAGE ATHLETIC ABILITY. He enjoys playing VIDEO GAMES, watching COMEDY and ACTION FILMS and not MUSIC. His favourite food is CEREAL. He lives in a one bedroom apartment in the suburbs of BORDATE CITY. He lives alone after his FATHER disappeared several years ago in a way that probably will NOT BE RELEVANT AT ALL. He does not have a GIRLFRIEND. There’s nothing really wrong with him, however he's the protagonist and that would be UNACCEPTABLE. Dan Crawford Age: 17 YEARS OLD. A HANDSOME YOUNG MAN with a WAY WITH THE LADIES. He enjoys MACKING, ROCK MUSIC, DRIVING his CAR and secretly KNITTING. He made his HAT! He's been lucky in life, living in a QUITE BIG TOWN HOUSE in the RICH PART OF THE CITY. He lives with his PARENTS and younger SISTER and everything is DANDY. He doesn't have a GIRLFRIEND. He does, however, have about FOUR girls who he OCCASIONALLY SLEEPS WITH. Harrison Black Age: 18 YEARS OLD. His FRIENDS call him Harri or Harris and he HATES THEM FOR IT. He is an ARBITER of all things MANLY. He enjoys the works of BRUCE WILLIS and has trouble watching FILMS without EXPLOSIONS. His favourite colour is PINK as it is the MANLIEST COLOUR. Only someone ENTIRELY CONFIDENT in their MANLINESS can wear PINK, which is why he wears a FETCHING SALMON TIE. He is an ANGRY person and quick to VIOLENCE, but his MANLY PRIDE means he won’t hit someone without GOOD REASON. Fortunately, his FRIENDS often give him GOOD REASONS. Unlike his LAZY and FECKLESS FRIENDS, he works PART-TIME. He HATES his JOB, but TECH SUPPORT is one of only two JOBS that would hire him with his HATEFUL PERSONALITY and it’s too far to work at the DMV. Stephanie Wallis Age: 17 YEARS OLD. She is an introverted YOUNG WOMAN. She is UNPOPULAR, VERY AWKWARD and a lovable little SOCIOPATH. She often loses herself in her FANTASIES, which are almost always SORDID and BORDERLINE HEROIC. She enjoys ROMCOM and HORROR MOVIES, SONGS about DOGS, WRITING FANFICTION, ROMANCE NOVELS and SCENES in MOVIES where people are KILLED in TERRIBLE WAYS, but not when it happens in REAL LIFE. That just makes her FEEL BAD for the FAMILY. She doesn’t really have any FRIENDS other than MR FUZZY, but she's been trying hard to MAKE SOME both FIGURATIVELY and LITERALLY. She's had QUITE A BIT MORE success at actually MAKING them, than becoming FRIENDS with PEOPLE, but she's sure it’s probably her FAULT. But she's FINE so long as she has MR FUZZY. She's FINE. She BADLY INJURED her LEFT ARM when she was YOUNGER in an event she DOESN’T QUITE REMEMBER. Something about a BLURRY MAN who tried to EXPLODE her. It means that she's become very BODY CONSCIOUS and often wears BAGGY, LOOSE- FITTING CLOTHES. She can also SEE into the FUTURE, but it is an ENTIRELY USELESS ABILITY for as-of-yet UNSPECIFIED REASONS. And, if she wasn’t quite DIFFERENT ENOUGH, she's also MUTE, again for as-of-yet UNSPECIFIED REASONS. Seymour Styles Age: 17 YEARS OLD. He is the FACE of all the HATE on the INTERNET. Everytime ANYONE ANYWHERE has been annoyed by something ONLINE, he is on the OTHER END. He is a PETTY, SOCIALLY-AWKWARD NON-GENIUS. He TROLLS various MESSAGE BOARDS by making fun of people’s WEALTH, telling them he is RICH; their CAREER, telling them he is a DOCTOR; and their MARITAL STATUS, telling them he is MARRIED to a SUPER HOT GIRL who lets him SLEEP AROUND. The reality is that he lives ALONE in a ONE-ROOM APARTMENT that his PARENTS pay for because they’re SICK OF HIM. He has SEVERAL HOBBIES that fill up his TIME, including collecting ACTION FIGURES, reading MANGA, playing MMORPGS like SUN STRIFE: THE SUPERANNUATED COMMONWEALTH and, of course, MAKING FUN of people for BEING ONLINE all the time by BEING ONLINE all the time. He does ALRIGHT at SCHOOL. Much worse than someone with his PERSONALITY and CHARISMA can really afford to be though. But it’s fine, because he has a WEALTHY GRANDMOTHER that he's hoping will DIE SOON so he can live of off THAT for the rest of his LIFE and then LORD IT over POOR PEOPLE for not having the GOOD SMARTS to have a RICH RELATIVE. The IDIOTS. Current Topic http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/8-gamefaqs-contests/67216498 Archive The entire archive for the series can be found at the following link: http://yan.thecomicseries.com/ Category:User Projects Category:CYOA Category:FAHtastic